<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away by ILeftMyOvenOn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788286">Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILeftMyOvenOn/pseuds/ILeftMyOvenOn'>ILeftMyOvenOn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILeftMyOvenOn/pseuds/ILeftMyOvenOn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nee, Killua...?" Gon asked quietly</p>
<p>"Yes, Gon?" Killua answered</p>
<p>"Will you sing me a lullaby?" Gon asked with a tired smile on his face</p>
<p>"...Sure.." Killua smiled down at the boy in his lap</p>
<p>
  <em>"You are my sunshine...My only sunshine.."</em>
</p>
<p>He sang as Gon's breaths shallowed</p>
<p>
  <em>"You make me happy...When skies are gray.."</em>
</p>
<p>Gon smiled sweetly up at the singing boy</p>
<p><em>"You'll never know dear...How much-" </em>His voice cracked slightly <em>"I love you.."</em></p>
<p>Gon rested on his lap as though he was only asleep</p>
<p><em>"Please.." </em>He sang quietly as tears rolled down his face</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't take..My sunshine away..."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>